Letters to Timeboy
by Pilko95
Summary: Doctor, ... Mels writes letters to the Doctor. This is a sequel to Letters to the Doctor. The title for this fic was thought of by Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

I know I haven't written to you for a few years but I think that writing my thoughts down helps. It makes me feel better, even if you don't get these letters and I don't get a reply. I think I'm glad that you've never received my letters actually because they're more like diary entries. What with them having all my secrets, fears and thoughts written in. Tomorrow I start at Leadworth Primary School. Tomorrow I meet my Mummy and Daddy although I must remember to call them Amelia and Rory. Tomorrow is the start of my new life. I'm nervous but I'm excited too. Finally, I'll have friends. I can't wait.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: I said that Mels hasn't written for a few years because in Let's Kill Hitler, just before she regenerates, Mels says 'last time I did this, I ended up a toddler, in the middle of New York.' As I think she looks about seven when she went to Leadworth I skipped a few years, otherwise it would just be like Letters to the Doctor.**

**Also, the let me know any ideas for chapters still stands like it did in Letters to the Doctor. I will also still say whose idea it was in the disclaimer. If it doesn't say then it's my idea.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg.**

Doctor,

When I go to school tomorrow, I'm going to misbehave. I'm going to be bad. I want my parents to like me; I don't want them to think I'm weak. As well as that, if I do something wrong they might tell me off. They might not know it but it would mean the world to me. Because I've never met them, they've never been able to tell me off. It would make my life just a little bit more normal. I can't really explain it. It's difficult to put into words. But if you've never met your parents then it's moments that everyone else has and thinks of as normal that are special to you.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**Flowergirl – Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

It was my first day at Leadworth Primary School today. I saw my Mum and Dad! It's probably a bit early to say but I have friends. Finally, I have friends. I don't know if my Mum and Dad love me but I know that their younger selves do like me and are my friends.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by** **Platypus With A Fez.**

Doctor,

Amelia hasn't met you yet, that's meant to be next week. I've been able to meet my mum before you manipulated her. Rory seems quite shy, you'd never know that he's the Last Centurion. He seems very kind though. He's the first person I spoke too. I can't wait to go back tomorrow and see them again.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

Rory wasn't in school today. He had a tummy bug. I wish he was there though. I've spent forever waiting to see my parents but Rory's had a day off before I've been here even a week. I hope he gets better soon. I suppose it meant that I got to spend some girl time with Amelia which I enjoyed but I think it would have been funny to see Rory's face. I do hope he's well again soon. It's not the same without him.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: I'm sorry this has taken me so long to update. I didn't update Monday because I overslept. I didn't update Tuesday because I had to talk to someone before I left that morning and I ran out of time. I didn't update this morning because I had a test and I wanted to run over what it was on. I didn't update Monday and Tuesday afternoons because I always update in the morning and I just presumed I had already updated. I only remembered now because I wrote it on my hand. Sorry again and please review. This is Monday's chapter and I will update yesterday and today's chapter at some point today. Dinner's nearly ready or I'd update them all now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

Rory's so lucky. When he was ill, he was back today, he had his parents to look after him. I wish he and Mum could look after me when I'm ill. It's just not fair. And as adults say; life isn't fair. If life was fair I wouldn't be in Leadworth growing up with my parents while they grow up as well. I'd be growing up with my parents raising me. If life was fair my parents would know who I am. If life was fair, I wouldn't have to kill you. After what my life has been like so far there is one very important lesson I have learnt. Life isn't fair. It's just something you have to live with.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: I'm off to write the next chapter now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

It gets so confusing thinking about my parents these days. When I think Mum and Dad I think about the older versions, the ones who have a daughter but I don't know them so I always think of the younger versions, my best friends. I've got an idea though. I call the older versions Mum and Dad and the younger versions Amelia and Rory. I've already started. It makes reading these letters so much easier. Otherwise I'm thinking which version of my parents am I thinking about?

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

It's happened. You've successfully manipulated Amelia. She came to school today banging on about the Raggedy Doctor who's a time traveller and travels around in space and time. Saying how you are going to take her with you and she expects you back soon. I know the truth though. Amelia will have to wait twelve years before you come back for her, and another two years before she can travel with you. It's really going to hurt her. It's already started some of the others at school started bullying her. I can't see it getting better. Until she gets older and boys start liking her for her looks I expect that Rory and I will be her only friends. And that's your fault.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Doctor,

I was right you know. Amelia's being bullied because of you and Rory and I are her only friends. That doesn't stop her though; she's still telling everyone about the Raggedy Doctor. It probably doesn't help that I'm always helping her to gang up on Rory and help her to get him to dress up as you. It probably doesn't help that I'm always asking her whether you're hot. Amelia says you're not, you're just funny. I don't know if that's true or not but I have a bit of a crush on you. Thank goodness that there's no way you'll ever be able to read these letters. I'd probably die from embarrassment, even with regeneration,

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by GoForTehGig.**

Doctor,

It was a close shave today. I accidently called Amelia, Amy. They got really confused because of course she's still Amelia at the moment and she will be for the next few years. Fortunately I was able to cover it up. I told Amelia and Rory that I had always liked the name Amy and I thought it sounded like a good nickname for Amelia. Amelia then said that she prefers Amelia Pond because it sounds more fairy tale, like you said it does. So it all turned out well in the end, they just think I'm a bit weird but there again everyone thinks that the three of us are weird so Amelia and Rory don't care.

Mels

**Please review. ** **Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

It was Rory's birthday today. He had a party and he invited me to it. It was my first ever party invite. I didn't know if I'd be able to go but fortunately I could. So it was my first ever birthday party too. It was really fun. I got him an Action Man which he loved and we played Pass the Parcel, Pin the Tail on the Donkey, musical statues and musical chairs. Rory's mum, made a really tasty birthday tea as well. I wonder if she'd do the same for me when it's my birthday if she knew that I'm her granddaughter. It was really fun and I wish that it hadn't finished.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Doctor,

When I first started playing up in class it was to make me more popular, so I could have friends. Now I just do it for fun. I love blaming you for historic disasters. Only earlier today, I blamed you for the Titanic sinking. The look on the teachers face was hilarious. Oh, if only she knew. It was your fault though. That as well as every other bad thing, and not just from the past either. You didn't stop it from happening which means that you are to blame.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

They found me again. That's how I got to Leadworth. All the regeneration energy flooding out of me alerted them to where I was. In some ways I'm glad they found me; I can grow up with my parents now instead of just seeing occasional glimpses of them. They've also made me realise how important it is that I kill you. Not just for them, but for the sake of the entire universe. They showed me how selfish I was being by running away. Sometimes I wish that they hadn't found me though. I miss the freedom.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

It's was my birthday yesterday. I am now eight years old according to Amelia and Rory. Actually I'm closer to twelve because when I regenerated I ended up a toddler. But they aren't to know that. I was able to have my first ever birthday party so I invited everyone. It was really fun and everyone had a good time. We played the same sort of games that we played at Rory's party and the food was almost as good. I got an Etch-A-Sketch from Amelia and a Slinky from Rory, as well as presents from everyone else I invited but Amelia and Rory's presents were my favourite for the simple reason that they were from them. It was the best birthday I've ever had.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

It's the Summer Holidays now. No more school. Every day I meet up with Amelia and Rory, normally at Amelia's house and we play. For hours one end we play together. Whenever Amelia and I just want some girl time we suggest playing hide and seek and then leave Rory hiding until we've finished. Tabetha, Amelia's mum, my grandma, makes us lunch and sometimes she bakes cookies. She's a wonderful cook. I love my life at the minute.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

It was back to school today. I'm in year four now. I wish we weren't back at school though. I don't get to play with Amelia and Rory as much now. Although when Amelia and I get annoyed with Rory hanging around we tell him that we're playing Blind Man's Bluff. He wonders why it takes him so long to find us. Normally we like having him around though.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

Rory showed a sign of what he will one day become today. My Dad defended me from the school bullies. It was before school and I was looking for Amelia and Rory when they came up behind me. One of them, Jeff, pushed me over from behind. Rory came up then and told them to leave me alone and to pick on someone their own size. Jeff's friends grabbed my arms and held them behind my back while Jeff punched Rory. Rory punched him back just as one of the teachers looked over. She didn't see Jeff punch Rory, or that the other two were holding my arms behind my back so now Rory's the only one in trouble. She wouldn't listen to my version of events. If only I could have fought them off without blowing my cover. At least my Dad cares about me, even if he doesn't know that he is my Dad yet. I am proud to be able to say that Rory, the Last Centurion, is my Dad.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Doctor,

I was so shocked and disgusted today. They had to be joking, please tell me they were joking. Even the idea is sick, twisted and disgusting. It's eww, just eww. But I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? Someone at school thinks I have a crush on Rory. Again, eww. He's my Dad; it's just wrong, utterly and completely wrong. I've set them straight now though. Rory was quite upset when I was going eww, not realising it's because he's my Dad, and he thought I meant eww who would ever like him? I told him it's because I love him like a brother. It's close enough to the truth; it's still a family relationship. That cheered him up, says he feels the same way about me too, only sister not brother. It was an awkward conversation, I'm glad it's over. But me having a crush on Rory? Eww, plain eww.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC. This idea was thought of by Dalekgirl.**

Doctor,

It turns out that when Jeff hit me, he was being forced to by the school bullies. They threatened to beat him up if he didn't. I have to admit, that does make more sense, Jeff's normally quite alright. We're friends now it's all been sorted out. He's still quite often playing football with the other boys, except Rory, but he's also quite often with us. We all get on really well. Well, I say that, there is still tension between Rory and Jeff. Quite understandable I suppose.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

It's Christmas time again. My first Christmas in Leadworth, I got some resents this year because it would seem strange to my friends if I didn't get any. Amelia, Rory and Jeff all got me a present each as well. I got them all a present each as well. Jeff lives with his gran and she said that she'll let us all have a sleepover just after Christmas. I've already spoken to them and they said that it's fine for me to go. I can't wait. This is turning out to be the best Christmas ever!

Mels

**Pretty please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

We had that sleepover at Jeff's house. It was great. Jeff tells fantastic ghost stories. He did tease Rory a bit about having nightmares from the ghost stories. I can't blame him, Rory that is, they were pretty scary. Every single one of them ended in Rory dying in a horrible, grisly death. I think that I'd probably have nightmares if I was in Rory's place. Amelia brought round loads of sweets and then Jeff's gran surprised us by giving us lots of chocolate. We had a midnight feast that lasted almost two hours. None of us wanted any breakfast though and I feel a bit sick now.

Mels

**Pretty, pretty please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

I wish that I hadn't eaten as much at Jeff's sleepover now. I was sick earlier. I hate being sick even more now. Amelia, Rory, Jeff and I were meant to be meeting up but now I can't. With my luck I'll get better just before the end of the holidays so I won't even miss any school. Like most things that happen to me, it's not fair. I got a Get Well Soon card from Rory though and Amelia phoned me up to see how I am. I haven't got anything from Jeff though, but apparently he ate too much as well so he's not well either.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been up to my neck with exams. I did write an author's note but I must have forgotten to add it to the story, it is on my document manager. My exams finished today though so I'm writing as normal now. If for some reason I suddenly stop writing in the future I will post an author's note and I have a place on the top of my profile about when I'm hoping to next update and if it's late, why.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

It was the first day back to school today. Everyone had the After-Christmas Blues as well so school was even more boring than normal. Of course, I didn't get better until the last day of the holidays as well so I missed the end of the holidays and no school. What was the point in being ill?

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Doctor Who. It is still owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

There was a new boy at school today. His name is Alec. Rory's been put in charge of looking after him. Our teacher says it's too give him more self-confidence, showing a new student around and looking after his every need. I reckon it's just a plan to stop him being 'dominated' as the teacher's seem to think that Amy, myself and Geoff do to Rory. I can't see it working and I don't envy Rory's task.

Mels

**A/N: I'm sorry this is really late and I didn't mention it on my profile. My internet died and I couldn't get to a computer where fanfiction isn't blocked. It was sorted in time for me to go on holiday where I didn't have any internet and then I got back and found my Grandad had been taken into hospital and the doctor's didn't know what was wrong with him. He's fine now though so I should be updating daily again. Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

The new boy, Alec, isn't too bad actually. I thought he looked like a goody two-shoes and we get enough of that from Rory. He hates breaking the rules. Alec's only just had his second day and already I'm realising that he could be giving me competition in biggest troublemaker. He'll soon learn that no one beats Mels Zucker at that title, whether he's friends with Rory or not. Other than that I like him well enough. Amy, Jeff and I have decided that he's worthy of joining our group if he wants. We'll ask him tomorrow.

Mels

**A/N: Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

We asked Alec if he'd like to be a part of our group and he said yes. That really annoyed our teacher, Mrs Hall. She tried to separate Rory from us but her plan has totally backfired because Alec is just like us and has become one of us. He seems to like Rory the most out of us which was a surprise. A good surprise of course. We've all been invited around his house but I overheard him asking Rory to come a couple of hours earlier. They probably want to pretend to be Indiana Jones or something,

Mels

**A/N: Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. It is owned by the BBC.**

Doctor,

It's 9/11 today. Mrs Hall was telling us about it. I can't believe you'd let all those people die! You could have saved them! What kind of monster would let all of those people die? You're evil. Pure evil. Amelia's wrong. There isn't any good in you. If there was then you would have saved them. It made me so angry to think about what a monster you are. Amelia and I even had our first argument in all these months of knowing each other. I asked her if her Raggedy Doctor was so great then why didn't he save them and when she stood up for you I pointed out that you haven't come back for her. I know you will but she doesn't. I felt so horrible afterwards.

Mels

**Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no flames please.**

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait. I've kind of lost motivation for this story. I'm hoping the new series will remotivate me. If it doesn't though then I will still finish but updates will be a lot slower.**

**9/11 really was horrible. It was a cruel pointless act that had a devastating impact on lots of people. Not only the people who died, but their families so please, everyone, take a minute to remember them. Those who died and those who lost friends and family. Thank you.**


End file.
